When You're Gone
by Cat and NCIS Obsessed
Summary: Gibbs' wife Shannon misses him while he is at war


**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS or Avril's "When You're Gone" I wouldn't be sitting in the laundry typing this up on the family PC.**

**A/N I'm still working on Dreams Can't Hurt You, Physically I just like to write my normal stories on paper first, song fics however..... (Besides I'm kinda stuck anyway.) I kinda thought this up a while ago when, for some weird reason, I was thinking about the video clip and all I could think about for the rest of the day was this. **

This is set when Gibbs was still married to Shannon (Kelly is also present.) Anyway Gibbs is away at war and basically Shannon miss' him.

Shannon sat alone at the kitchen table drinking a cup of steaming strong black coffee but only because Kelly wasn't asleep yet, then she would start on the bourbon.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
_

Shannon never thought she could miss anyone this much but she had been attracted to Jethro since they had been kids. She started to cry she desperately missed Jethro. It had been too long, he had been deployed for nearly six months but it felt like so much longer, years. All of his things were where he had left them.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
_

If only he could see how much she missed him. But she had to stay positive, for Kelly.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_

When Jethro was gone all of Shannon's heart missed him. Every day his face seemed to become a little harder to see and she hated herself for that.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
_

Shannon had always loved the smell of Jethro a mixture of strong coffee and sawdust from the boat he had been building, he'd always said he would take her and Kelly sailing someday. Lately anything she had seen had reminded her somewhat of him._  
_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
_

Why couldn't he see how much she missed him, how her heart was breaking a little more each day and how she couldn't see him._  
_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_

Shannon needed Jethro soon if she was going to make it through another day._  
_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
_

"Jethro, I miss you. Why can't you see that?" They always knew they were right for each other, meant for each other, since they were stuck in the middle of nowhere. _  
_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you _

"Mummy, where's daddy, when's he coming home? I miss him. "

"So do I sweet heart, you go to bed now." Shannon said while wiping off the few remaining tears on her face

"But....."

"What about a bed time story first..." Jethro said while entering the house and dumping his gear on the kitchen floor.

"Daddy!"

"Jethro!" Kelly and Shannon said at the same time. "How'd you...."

"What no hug?" The little girl ran and jumped into her father's arms her mother joining in as well.

"I missed you guys so much I couldn't stay away for any longer."

"Jethro," Shannon said while nearly breaking into tears of joy. "Please never leave us again."


End file.
